Hatsune Miku- Once Upon A Me
by Otakuchan3
Summary: It's based off the title song. If you haven't heard that song, you really should.
1. Chapter 1

When I was first created, I didn't have a name. I went by cv01. I still get called that when I'm in trouble with master. Like a human child being called by their full name, as in middle name and everything. But I was given the name 'Miku', so that I didn't have to go by codes anymore.

**cv01 Hatsune Miku**

When I learned how to speak and sing, when my brains matched the age of my body, that's when my story really started. I want to tell you that story. Don't worry about me if I start crying, because this is a sad story at some parts. I don't mind if you cry with me, in fact if you feel the need to, please do.

But this is a happy story too, so try not to think about the sad parts after they've past. You'll ruin it for yourself that way, and I don't want you to ruin it. I want you to be happy.

* * *

I packed my bags in the early morning, having been to lazy to do it the night before. It was my birthday, August 31, meaning Summer had changed to fall about ten days before. It was still hot as all hell out.

That day I would be introduced to the world for the first time. That year, 2007, would officially mark my existence. My demo songs were out, and my coming out in public at just the right time would make my popularity soar. At least, that's what master told me. Looking back I guess he was right, but I really didn't know that at the time. I just thought he was nit-picky.

I was going to go live with Sakine Meiko and Kaito. Whoever came up with his name was having a derp day, because you can't JUST have a first name unless, like Kaito, nobody bothered to give you one.

I'd never met them, but I had a feeling this wouldn't be fun.

"Miku-chan!" called Haku, "Are you up? I made you some breakfast."

Yowane Haku was a perfect woman, she still is, I don't care what you say. She raised me from the day I was created, to that very day that I left. She worked as a maid at master's house. He told me she was a failed version of me, but that she was still kind and would take care of me. I know he loves her as much as I do. She just doesn't get enough views, that's why she's failed.

"I'll be down in a second," I said.

"Second?" I could practically SEE her eyebrows go up.

"Moment, I'll be down in a moment, Haku."

"Alright, keep it quick or your breakfast will get cold," she said.

I slipped on a sun dress, one short enough to show the tops of my thigh socks, in my usual teal and black colors. I finished getting dressed by tying my hair in long twin tails, using my square pink and black hair ties. Master said in order to be recognizable I must always stick by those three things: my colors(teal/black), my thigh socks, my twin tails.

I rushed down stairs to the kitchen. Because I was going away, I knew Haku would make something with my favorite food: leeks (Don't judge me, I can like leeks if I want to).That day's breakfast was leek mini-casseroles and bacon.

"Oishi~" I said, letting it melt in my mouth.

"Don't talk while eating," scolded Haku.

I nodded in response.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, it was master.

"Ohiyo," he yawned, "I'm hungry."

"Lucky you, there's food," said Haku, handing him a plate with mostly bacon. He scarfed it down before we were done.

"Are you all packed, Miku?" he asked.

"Hai," I said, eating the last of my food.

"Good. We have pretty limited time."

"Master, it's only 6:45!" I exclaimed.

"Your train leaves at 7:30, so we should be at the station by 7:10. In fact we have to leave in about five minutes," he said glancing at his watch.

As he left the room, I turned to Haku. I couldn't find words, I just fell into her arms.

"It's OK, Miku-chan," she said, "You can always call me."

I didn't cry that day, but I should have. Once you start holding the tears back, you can't let them go even if you want to. I would need to let the tears go, but I wouldn't ever be able because of that one moment.

I said a quick goodbye, promising to call, and left in a hurry.

Master and I arrived at the station just on time. He wrote which trains to take when on my map, and helped me with my two bags.

He waved as the train left, and yelled, "Good luck, cv01 Hatsune Miku!"

He didn't say my full name because I was in trouble, I would never be in trouble for a reason I didn't know about. He said it to make my leaving home official. To convince me of that fact, and maybe to convince himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! This going to be based on Miku's "Once Upon A Me" but this is just sorta an intro. Hope you liked it. Make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was long and boring, but I tried not to let my boredom show. There was a wave of questions at every train stop. I answered each one truthfully, and moved on with my life. On my last train, I sat in a compartment with a young, ragged girl. She couldn't be more than a year younger than me. I figured she had run away from home.

"My name is Hatsune, Hatsune Miku," I said, holding out my hand.

"The idol?" she asked with fake interest, "Yeah, I know."

I turned to look out the window, deciding not to talk to the girl.

"My little sister is a fan," she sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?!" Shit! My resolve had shattered to easily. I really shouldn't have talked to her.

The girl started sniffling, but still didn't turn to me.

"I just wanted to see her one more time~"

I didn't really need to know what was wrong with her, I figured she didn't want to talk about it. I walked over to her, and patted her on the back.

"It's OK," I said, " Everything will be OK."

The girl nodded as I left the compartment. I never saw her face.

"It will be OK," I whispered to myself, "But only if you work for it." That was the part I didn't tell the girl.

I put on a smile as I steeped onto the platform at my final destination.

'Hastune-san, what's your favorite color. Do you like udon? Have you ever been to Okinawa?'

I didn't feel like answering the questions after my encounter with the runaway girl.

"Pardon me, coming through," I mumbled, cutting through the crowd.

My red bike was waiting for me, just as promised. I hopped on, and rode away without thinking of the reporters. They knew where I was going, it wasn't like they really cared anyways.

I found the store owned by Meiko and Kaito in no time. They greeted me by doing a strange, rainbow turn pose. Even **_I_** wish I could have seen my face.

I crashed as soon as they showed me where my room was. No need to stay up and talk to the weirdos if I'm tired.

* * *

**I know it's short, don't kill me. Reviews plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

For the first day in my life, I slept in. Kaito and Meiko didn't even try to wake me up. How lazy can people be? It was already 10:30 when I awoke. When I got to the kitchen, there was nothing good to eat. I ended up having cereal. Then I did the dishes, the two 'adults' didn't do it themselves.

I found them downstairs in the store we're supposed to live off of. They weren't doing anything, but there weren't any customers, so it didn't matter.

"So what do you sell here," I asked.

"Sheets and sleeping bags and stuff," said Meiko.

"You can take a look around if you want," said Kaito, "You work here now, so you should know where things are."

...

"And that's where the pillow cases are," said Meiko, " That concludes our tour."

"Thanks," I said.

By 12:00, after two rounds of 'go fish' and lunch, no one had come in.

"Do you get any customers?" I asked.

"Not really," said Meiko.

"Why don't you sell something more interesting?"

"This is what master told us to sell," said Kaito, "He sends us money as long as we work in this store."

"If we made money, he probably wouldn't have to," I sighed.

They giggled as if sharing an inside joke. It was only then I realized that I had included myself in the 'failing store' group. I let out another loud sigh.

...

Over the next few weeks, I instructed them in the art of drawing in customers. We made fliers, aprons with the store logo, and a banner to go across the entry way. I cleaned every inch of the store (I didn't touch upstairs). Kaito and Meiko had the sudden realization that the three of us represented Vocaloid to the public. This resulted in them not going outside for five days until they 'cleaned themselves up', at least they knew how they looked.

I was polite and dainty at all times around other people. Meiko and Kaito were already viewed as clowns by the people that lived in the town, so it was up to me to prove that not all Vocaloids were like that.

Everyone liked me well enough. Everywhere I went, they waved, and wanted me to buy something. I didn't really have the money to spare, but I bought it anyways. I needed them to keep liking me. Sure master sent money, but that money was what we made singing. If people didn't like us, that money would stop coming, and we needed it to survive.

The clowns cleaned up well. People got used to them. I guess they were scary before, now they're just intimidating. We started getting more customers.

After that, I thought 'maybe Meiko and Kaito aren't all that bad."

* * *

**another short chapter, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Thx 4 reading.**


End file.
